Diamonds
by socchan
Summary: A songfic to Paul Simon's 'Diamonds on the Soles of her Shoes'. Those unfamiliar with it can treat it as a really long poem. Mild WAFF and implied InuKag with perhaps a hint of melancholy.


Diamonds

By socchan

-_lyrics_-

-_(a-wa) O kodwa u zo-nge li-sa namhlange_-

-_(a-wa a-wa) Si-bona kwenze ka kanjani_-

-_(a-wa a-wa) Amanto mbazane a yeza_-

It was the third day since Kagome had left to take some tests, but the song still lingered.

-_She's a rich girl_-

She had brought it back with her the last time to translate it for English homework.

-_She don't try to hide it_-

Inu-Yasha thought it could be strangely relevant at times.

-_Diamonds on the soles of her shoes_-

Sometimes, he tried to think about the time before Kagome.

-_He's a poor boy_-

Before she had grabbed his ears and re-awakened him.

-_Empty as a pocket_-

It wasn't very pleasant.

-_Empty as a pocket with nothing to lose_-

There was a lot of blackness and a strange feeling of eternity from whenever he tried to bring things up from the tree.  Before that there was a lot of loneliness and a distance from the world.

-_Sing Ta na na_-

Even from Kikyo, though she got closer than most.

-_Ta na na na_-

He didn't like to try very often.

-_She's got diamonds on the soles of her shoes_-

The past should be kept in the past, after all.

-_Sing Ta na na_-

Besides, time _with_ Kagome was so much better.

-_Ta na na na_-

Kagome was special.

-_She's got diamonds on the soles of her shoes_-

She liked him, for one thing.

-_Diamonds on the soles of her shoes_-

Hell, sometimes he thought she liked _everyone_.

-_Diamonds on the soles of her shoes_-

Even her enemies.

-_Diamonds on the soles of her shoes_-

Even Naraku.

-_Diamonds on the soles of her shoes_-

Yes, Kagome was _definitely_ special.

-_People say she's crazy_-

When they went into towns, for one reason or another, people stared at her.

-_She's got diamonds on the soles of her shoes_-

Part of it was the weird clothing she insisted on wearing.  He knew she had more decent stuff—he had rooted through her closet once—she just didn't wear it.

-_Well that's one way to loose these_-

-_Walking blues_-

Another part was her infectious happiness.  When Kagome was happy, you couldn't help but smile, and she was happy quite often.  Inu-Yasha found himself trying not to smile a lot more often since he met her.

-_Diamonds on the soles of her shoes_-

His life was really divided into two eras: Before Kagome—

-_She was physically forgotten_-

—And After Kagome.

-_Then she slipped into my pocket_-

-_With my car keys_-

Now she was so much a part of his life, it was almost natural to look up and expect her to be there.

-_She said you've taken me for granted_-

He didn't really notice the impact she had on his life until she left.

-_Because I please you_-

When she did, he did everything within his power to get her back with him.  He'd already tried this time around, and been shot down by Sota for his efforts.

-_Wearing these diamonds_-

When she got back, though, he would promptly forget how he'd missed her and raise bloody hell, inside and outside, denying what she meant to him.

-_And I could say Oo oo oo_-

No one likes to be hurt, after all.  She looked so much like Kikyo she was an almost constant reminder of the pain he'd suffered in the past.

-_As if everybody knows_-

-_What I'm talking about_-

Which is why it was hard to think about what she meant to him, especially when she was there, distracting him with her presence.

-_As if everybody here would know_-

-_Exactly what I was talking about_-

He couldn't really help being attracted to her.  He'd tried to fight the attraction as long as he could, to be spared the same pain he'd had before.  It didn't work very well, and attraction had soon turned into something more.

-_Talking about diamonds on the soles of her shoes_-

When she came back, he knew he would begin the inner battle again.  It was a loosing battle, but perhaps he could at least hold back the pain a while longer.

-_She makes the sign of the teaspoon_-

He would argue, she would fight back with that perfect energy of hers.  She would 'sit' him and go back to being cheerful, and he would feel slightly more justified in fighting his feelings.

-_He makes the sign of the wave_-

For a little while, at least.

-_The poor boy changes clothes_-

-_And puts on after-shave_-

Then, he would go right back to denying what he felt, inwardly and outwardly, while subconsciously trying to gain her favor.

-_To compensate for his ordinary shoes_-

He wasn't nearly as special as she was, after all.

-_And she said honey take me dancing_-

The best he could do was protect her, and try and make her stays in the past the best he could.

-_But they ended up by sleeping_-

He didn't always do a very good job.

-_In a doorway_-

But Kagome didn't seem to mind too much.  She always came back when she left, after all, though sometimes she worried him.

-_By the bodegas and the lights on_-

-_Upper Broadway_-

There was a muffled _thump_ from the well.  'Speaking of which…'

-_Wearing diamonds on the soles of their shoes_-

"Oi!  Bitch!  Get up here!"

-_And I would say Oo oo oo_-

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming, Inu-Yasha."

-_And everybody here would know_-

-_What I was talking about_-

He smiled slightly for a second as feelings of joy at Kagome's return welled up inside him before he beat them back down.

-_I mean everybody here would know exactly_-

-_What I was talking about_-

He scowled at her as she climbed over the lip of the well.  He didn't want to get hurt, after all.

-_Talking about diamonds_-

"Ready to go, Inu-Yasha?"

"Keh!  I'm always ready."

Kagome smiled prettily at him and he almost lost the iron grip he had on his emotions.  She hefted an enormous backpack up after her.

-_People say I'm crazy_-

His scowl deepening a moment, Inu-Yasha took the bag from her and swung it over his shoulders before she had a chance to say anything.

-_I've got diamonds on the soles of my shoes_-

From the corner of his eye he saw Kagome look surprised for a moment, then smile even more brightly than before.

"Then let's go."

-_Well that's one way to lose_-

-_These walking blues_-

Kagome started walking and Inu-Yasha followed after her.  Maybe someday his heart would win the battle, and he would tell her how he felt, but it would take a while.  Still, it was something to think about.

-_Diamonds on the soles of our shoes_-

Until then, he would still act against his emotions and tell himself he wasn't in love, but he would also still have Kagome.

=^-.-^= Fin =^-.-^=

I know it's sort-of open ended, but I have no (current) plans to continue this.

This is another idea that got me to write it through sure stubbornness to leave before I did so.  I feel better about it than the last one I posted based on an idea that wouldn't leave me alone.

I'm also sort-of nervous because this is my first songfic _ever_.  (That bit at the beginning of chapter four of HiT doesn't count.)  I have fics that were never posted that I wrote long before the stuff I have up here, but I never wrote a songfic before.  Mostly because I don't keep up with today's music, as you may have noticed from my song choice.  That kept me from reading a lot of songfics, too, actually.  The point is, I'm going to sort-of break tradition, and instead of asking for your worst, I'm asking for suggestions.  You can still give me your worst; I just think I might need suggestions more than I need self-justification by flames.

Disclaimer: _Diamonds on the Soles of her Shoes_ is copyright Paul Simon and Joseph Shabalala.  Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and their mental anguish are copyright Rumiko Takahashi.  I make no money off of this and wrote it only to keep it from driving me further insane.

-socchan


End file.
